epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserk (status)
Berserk is a recurring neutral status effect in the , introduced in . It is associated with the element, and its icons are a flame (in EBF3) and a red "X"/cross vein (in EBF4 onward). Its general effects are as follows: * Boosts the affected's damage output. * Players become uncontrollable and use their Normal Attack on random foes. * Foes switch to an alternative attack pattern (configured separately for each foe) for varying effects, usually blocking magical attacks from use or/and forcing to use a certain attack over and over. Some foes have no pattern reserved for Berserk and therefore don't alter their behavior, yet still get the damage boost. This article does not list Berserk patterns; they can be found in foe articles. ** Priority of Berserk and is inconsistent too, for the same reason. Additional application of Berserk will increase the duration of the ailment, but does not affect the damage boost or anything else. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Bonuses for players: 2.4x damage dealt, no incoming damage reduction, (broken) immunity to . * Bonuses for foes: 2x damage dealt, 0.5x physical damage taken. * Can be cancelled by getting hit with an -elemental attack. This is checked before applying statuses, which, paired with all Freezing attacks being Ice-elemental, ruins Berserk's Freeze immunity by removing the status earlier than it can take effect. * Berserk is not affected by . * Since random summons scale off players' current stats, Berserk affects them as well. Berserk is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Berserk — up to 100% chance and 10x length, ignores resistances. Cannot target a foe. * Unleash with Flameheart (staff) — up to 150% chance and 10x length. * Unleash with Red Vulcan (gun) — up to 150% chance and 10x length. * Viking Helmet inflicts the status on the user — 100% chance, 1x length, ignores resistances. For players, Berserk can be cured with: * Getting hit by Ice attacks, as mentioned above. * Medipack (Lance's Backup ability). * Purify (Natalie's White Magic spell) — targets all players. * Garlic (consumable item). * Kyun (Natalie's Limit Break) — targets all players. * Waiting a number of turns. * Having the victim die (except if with ). * Winning/fleeing from a battle. Equipment providing resistance against Berserk: * Casual Shirt (male armor) — up to 100%. * Flame Skirt (female armor) — up to 100%. Enemy attacks that can cause Berserk: * Akron's eye lasers (only in submerged form) — 7% chance, 1x length, 4 hits, targets random players. * Blaze's, Rune Claw's (only in Fire mode) and Skull Ghost's Hellfire — 50% chance, 1x length. * Fire Elemental's and Giant Red Slime's Dragon Flame — 50% chance, 1x length. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Bonuses for players: 2.5x damage dealt, unlike in EBF3, the bonus now only applies to a subset of specific skills, instead of being a blanket boost. It affects all Normal Attacks and the following skills: ** Matt: Legend, Quick Slash, Swift Slash, Revenge. ** Lance: Snipe, Double Shot, Unload, Crush. ** Anna: Piercing Shot, Combo Shot. * Bonuses for foes: 1.5x damage dealt. * Can be cancelled by getting hit with an - or a -elemental attack, including those without direct damage, namely Cloudburst. Note that being hit by the Wet status does not cure Berserk. The reason why Cloudburst works is because of the aforementioned Water element, although it does not deal damage. * Players may occasionally (20% chance) use a certain stronger physical skill instead, if it's learned: Legend for Matt, Unload for Lance and Combo Shot for Anna; Natalie has no alternatives. This cannot be blocked by , which would normally disallow using these skills. Berserk is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Berserk — up to 100% chance and 5x length. When used on a player, ignores their resistances and always works, independent of accuracy and status chance. * Hellfire — up to 70% chance and 3x length. * Red Vulcan (gun) — up to 100% chance and 1x 2x length at base. Note that the status fades during the players-to-foes turn transition. * Viking Helmet (male hat) may inflict the status on the user — up to 50% chance and 1x length, ignores resistances. No equipment provides resistance against Berserk; the status effect is the only option. The same applies to the foes. For players, Berserk can be cured with: * . * . * Getting hit by Ice or Water attacks, as mentioned above. * Cleanse (shared skill). * Medipack (Lance's skill). * Purify (shared skill) — targets all players. * Garlic (consumable item). * Kyun (Natalie's Limit Break) — targets all players. * Waiting for the status to wear off. * Having the victim die (except if with ). * Winning/fleeing from a battle. Enemy attacks that can cause Berserk: * Fire Elemental's, Flame Wraith's, Red Crystal's and Zombie Hydra's Hellfire — 50% chance, 3x length. * Jack's flamethrower — 66% chance, 1x length, 3 hits, targets all players. * Brown Bear and Undead Bear go berserk when hit by a powerful attack — 100% chance, 3x length, ignores resistances. * Dark Natalie's Defend — 100% chance, 3x length, targets self, ignores resistances. * Tanuki Dog's alcoheal — 100% chance, 3x length, targets self, ignores resistances. * The Destroyer's charge (only on Hard/Epic) — 100% chance, 5x length, targets self, ignores resistances. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 5'' * Bonuses for players: 2.5x damage dealt to all player Normal Attacks and the following skills: ** Matt: Slicing Cyclone, Legend, Unleash, Quick Slash, Revenge. ** Natalie: Lucky Star, Star Shower. ** Lance: Snipe, Double Shot, Unload, Armor Crush. ** Anna: Bow Whack, Piercing Shot, Combo Shot, Arrow Rain. ** NoLegs: Swift Slash, Jump Attack/Sword Dance/Final Cutter, Swordplay/Blade Blitz. *** Before the v2 update, the Final Cutter skill tree didn't get the boost from Berserk. * Bonuses for foes: 1.5x damage dealt. * Berserked players will ignore on foes (Berserked foes will still respect Lovable). * Can be cancelled by getting hit with an - or a -elemental attack, or an attack that inflicts or (regardless of whether the status is actually inflicted). will also remove it. *Players now have a 21.6% chance to use their Normal Attack when berserked, and otherwise will use various other skills they have learned (this bypasses Syphon and skill cooldowns, and won't put the skills in cooldown either). If the player hasn't learned a skill in their Berserk pattern, the chance to use Normal Attack and all the skills that have a lower chance to be used than the one not learned increase to compensate for it (ie. not learning Quick Slash will increase the chances of Unleash, Legend and Normal Attack, but not learning Unleash will only increase the chances to use Legend and Normal Attack, with Quick Slash's chance remaining the same). **Matt can use Quick Slash (40%), Unleash (24%) or Legend (14.4%). **Natalie can use Lucky Star (54.4%) or Star Shower (24%). **Lance can use Snipe (40%), Double Shot (24%) or Unload (14.4%). **Anna can use Piercing Shot (40%), Combo Shot (24%) or Arrow Rain (14.4%). **NoLegs can use Swift Slash (40%), Final Cutter (24%) or Blade Blitz (14.4%). *** Before the v2 update, his pattern was Swordplay (40%), Swift Slash (24%) and Blade Blitz (14.4%) instead. *If a player is d and Berserked at the same time, Confuse's behavior takes priority over Berserk's. 's behaviour has priority over both Confuse and Berserk. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects